Sunshine Catamaran (41317)
Sunshine Catamaran is a set released in the summer of 2017. Official Description Take a luxury cruise on the LEGO Friends Sunshine Catamaran, with a sun deck, pool, bridge, slide, spiral stairs, garage and sliding doors into the living quarters. Lift the top off the boat for easy access to the kitchen, bedrooms and lounge with a clear bottom. Use the personal water scooter to pull the banana boat or inflatable ring, and play with the friendly dolphin all day long. Includes 3 mini-doll figures and 2 dolphin figures. * Includes 3 mini-doll figures: Olivia, Stephanie and Liam, plus Sheen and Sapphire the dolphin figures. * Features a 3-level catamaran, personal water scooter and a banana boat. * Catamaran features a sun deck with 2 sun loungers and a pool, bridge with steering controls and a seating area, slide into and spiral stairs up from the water, opening garage for the personal water scooter, and living quarters with a kitchen, bedrooms and lounge with sofa and transparent-brick floor. * Accessory elements include an inflatable ring, life preservers, flippers, ice creams, popsicle, baskets, newspaper, smartphone and an mp3 player. * Take a luxury vacation on the LEGO Friends Catamaran and enjoy the pool on deck. * Take the top off the boat to play in the living quarters and see the clear bottom in the lounge. * Have fun with friends on the banana boat or inflatable ring towed by the personal water scooter. * Make friends with the dolphins as they swim alongside the catamaran. * LEGO Friends Sunshine Catamaran does not float on water. *Catamaran with sail measures over 12” (32cm) high, 11” (29cm) long and 6” (17cm) wide. *Personal water scooter measures over 1” (5cm) long and 1” (3cm) wide, and under 1” (2cm) high. *Banana boat measures over 3” (10cm) long and under 1” (2cm) high and 1” (1cm) wide. LEGO Friends Mini-Site Description Enjoy a supercool cruise on board the luxury catamaran! Relax on the deck in the sunshine and then cool off in the pool. Get the best view from the bridge and spot Liam on the personal water scooter towing Stephanie on the banana boat—two friendly dolphins have come to play with them! Head below deck to chill out in the lounge and gaze through the catamaran's clear bottom. Then head to bed ready for another exciting day at sea! Fun Facts * This set marks the first appearance of Liam. * Stephanie's torso is exclusive to this set. * The set description for Andrea's Speedboat Transporter (41316) lists this set as 41317 Catamaran, rather than 41317 Sunshine Catamaran. Since they have the same set number it's quite possible that Catamaran was a preliminary name for this set. Gallery Sunshine-Catamaran.jpg|The set, unboxed and assembled. 41317No1.jpg|The Sunshine Catamaran. 41317No2.jpg|Inside the set. 41317No3.jpg|Stephanie and Liam out on the sun deck. 41317No4.jpg|Stephanie sliding into the water. 41317No5.jpg|Stephanie towing Liam behind her on the banana boat. 41317No6.jpg|Olivia on the water scooter. 41317No7.jpg|Olivia relaxing on the inflatable ring. 41317No8.jpg|Sheen, the dolphin. 41317No9.jpg|The inflatable ring. Category:Sets Category:2017 Sets Category:Summer 2017 Wave Category:Beach Resort Subtheme Category:Olivia Sets Category:Stephanie Sets Category:Vehicle Sets